The Center for Big Data in Translational Genomics administrative support will facilitate the effective collaboration of team members across three countries in reaching Center research aims. This support will provide technical and administrative infrastructure to assess the effectiveness of the Center, technical infrastructure for compute platforms and software development spanning industry and academia, and it will support consortium-wide activities such as general collaboration, metadata analysis and sharing, and open competitions.